In the art of packaging, it is common to attach an article to a printed cardboard sheet or panel by means of a transparent plastic bubble or blister which is heat-bonded to the panel. Usually the heat bond is formed by a heat activated clear adhesive coating which is applied to the panel. Various types of such packages are commonly referred to as a "blister pack", "skin pack" or "shrink pack", and the backing panel is commonly preprinted with the desired identifying and advertising data or information.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,341,006 discloses a bubble or blister package for an article which includes a reusable storage case. It has also been proposed to use the transparent plastic blister or bubble as a storage device for one or more articles. For example, the plastic bubble disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,417 is used for storing double edge razor blades. U.S. Pat. No. 3,527,346 discloses another form of blister or bubble package wherein the transparent plastic bubble is used for covering and displaying an article carried by a cardboard panel. A portion of the panel is adapted to be folded into a base which receives the transparent bubble to form a rigid storage case for the article. Another form of reusable storage case or container is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,111,220. In this patent, the reusable transparent storage case is inserted into an aperture within the backing card or panel for transporting and display, but is removable from the aperture for use as a storage container.